Let It Go
by DayLightDove
Summary: Satan grinned and suddenly there was a chair beside his. A crown of fire appeared upon Rin's head, one just like Satan's, and he sat in the chair. He finally had a son that wasn't a failure. Rin was happy. He finally had someone who appreciated his true nature. He belongs here in Gehenna as Prince, with his flames burning freely. He let it all go.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is another song fic**

**Should I make a story off this? Or like continue off this? I don't know.**

**So please enjoy.**

**I don't own BE or the original version of this song and some lyrics that didn't change. The song belongs to frozen really not me.**

**So onto the song-fic!**

* * *

Another high level demon had come to try and take Rin to Gehenna, but the exorcist had caught up to them before they could disappear into the woods were the gate was. As they fought, Rin soon realized this demon was too strong for normal attacks so he would have to use his flames, a lot of them. Seeing what he was about to do Yukio, who arrived with the other exorcists, shouted "Rin don't even think about it!"

"It's either this or you all die!" Rin shouted, "And besides it's not up to you."

Then as his flames increased around him, his features also becoming more demonic in the prosses, the other exorcists began shouting.

"Stop him!"

"Stop that demon!"

"He'll kill us!"

"Rin!" Yukio shouted, "Stop it! You're putting everyone in danger!"

Rin was hurt that his brother didn't believe in him and, with that one thought, had messed up his concentration letting all those flames loose and wild, making him see blue. Then he lost consciousness.

When Rin came to he saw blue flames on the ground and in destroyed trees. He realized he was all alone in this bare and burnt area. He sighed.

_The flames glow blue all around me tonight,_

_Not an exorcist to be seen._

_A half-demon all alone,_

_And the son of Gehenna's king._

To think this was all because Satan had tried to take him home again even if he tried to stay hidden from the demons. Wait. Home? That's when Rin noticed this itching feeling within his chest.

_The flames are burning like a raging storm inside._

_Couldn't keep hidden,_

_Gehenna knows I tried._

_Don't go near him is what they said._

_Don't go near that demon or your life will end._

Rin frowned remembering everything they said even if all he did was try to protect them.

_Why don't they trust me?_

_Why do they fear?_

After everything he does for them, they still don't trust him. They still fear those blue flames of Satan. But you know what?

_Well I don't care!_

He truly doesn't anymore if they don't want to accept him as a human they can accept him as a demon.

_Let it go!_

Blue flames formed in one hand.

_Let it go!_

Then blue flames formed in the other.

_Don't hold it in anymore!_

He let the flames engulf his body, but this time it felt right. They were supposed to be seen, not held in.

_Let it go!_

He felt his form change to look more demonic.

_Let it go!_

_My morals are no more!_

Rin felt his human morals vanish into peaceful bliss. No more worrying about those silly little humane rules. Then he thought about the other exwires, Shura, his brother.

_I don't care what they're going to say!_

_Let the flames burn on._

_Their heat never bothered me anyway._

Rin grinned as he increased his flames and started walking towards the Gehenna gate. They can do whatever they want. He doesn't care they can even get in the middle of his flames and burn. They only feared him so they don't mater.

_It's funny how I thought,_

_People finally cared about me._

_But of course they were not true,_

_Because it seemed more like a dream!_

No they never cared. People only ever fear him. His true family is with the demons of Gehenna. The king of all demons.

Rin approached the gate and starred at the bubbling blood within. Then he looked down at Kurikara which he now noticed was hanging at his side.

He grasped the blade in one hand and the hilt in the other.

_It's time to see what I can do._

_To be a demon through and through._

_No more hiding the real me,_

_I'm free!_

Rin grinned and snapped the blade in half. He was no longer a slave to it, he could finally be free to be his true self.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

Rin walked into the gate and grinned with joy.

_I'm waving my old life goodbye!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_And I surly will not cry!_

Looking back towards the town, Rin all but laughed.

"Goodbye! I won't miss you Assiah!" Rin said with a grin. He then sank into the portal, leaving his old life behind him.

He was finally free of their control.

_I am free!_

_And I will keep it that way!_

_Let the flames burn on._

He entered Gehenna with a smile. Once demons saw his flames they backed away and bowed. He was their prince and they will either respect that or burn.

_My demon side's free and there's flames all around._

_My human hearts and morals are buried deep, deep down!_

_The fear I bring to all is such a blast!_

Rin was now a demon his human side has vanished. He walked up to the doors of Satan's throne room and paused. He looked at the True Cross symbol on his jacket and frowned. After looking at it for a few seconds he grinned again and the symbol went up in flames.

_I'm never going back!_

_The past is in the past!_

The doors opened and Rin walked into the room. There was no turning back now.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I am Satan's spawn!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_That human me is gone!_

Rin's form turned to completely to that of a humanoid demon. He was never human. He was always a demon, the son of Satan, the Prince of Hell. He looked towards the demon upon the throne that was also engulfed in blue flames

_Here I stand!_

_As the Prince of hell!_

_Let my flames burn on!_

The demon on the throne grinned wickedly. Looking Rin in the eye, he said, "You're finally home my son."

Rin grinned the same gin, "I finally figured this is where I belong, father."

Satan grinned and suddenly there was a chair beside his. A crown of fire appeared upon Rin's head, one just like Satan's, and he sat in the chair.

"Are you ready to watch things burn, my son?" Satan asked.

Rin grinned sadistically, "When do we start?"

Satan grinned. He finally had a son that wasn't a failure. Rin was happy. He finally had someone who appreciated his true nature. He belongs here in Gehenna as Prince, with his flames burning freely.

_Their heat never bothered me anyway._

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOO?**

**How was it? Was it good? Should I make a continued story of this? I don't know you people tell me please.**

**well feel free to review, flame, comment, etc.**

**Until the next thing I do! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

***Waves arms around like crazy* I-Wh-you-I-eh-a-re-I-wha.**

***Throws hands up in the air* What the hell! I wasn't even expect people to want me to continue this! But I will for all of you amazing people. I'm not mad just shocked ok. You know what I'm gonna go calm down so please enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own BE/ANE.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Another high level demon had come to try and take Rin to Gehenna, but the exorcist had caught up to them before they could disappear into the woods were the gate was. As they fought, Yukio had realized that Rin was going to use more flames then necessary so he shouted out, "Rin don't even think about it!"

"It's either this or you all die!" Rin shouted, "And besides it's not up to you."

Yukio had watched as the flames increased around his brother and heard the shouts of the other exorcists.

"Stop him!"

"Stop that demon!"

"He'll kill us!"

Yukio had to do something so he shouted, "Rin! Stop it! You're putting everyone in danger!"

Then Yukio watched as the flames grew wild and exploded outward.

That was about a year ago.

When he had gotten back and found his brother did not return with them, Yukio was devastated. He had failed his father. When he had told the other exwires about Rin disappearing and that he had a search party looking for the half-demon, they all told him not to.

"We should all be safe now that the spawn of Satan isn't here." Konekomaru said.

"Yeah band now you won't have to worry about the problems caused by a damned demon." Suguro said.

The others just nodded or didn't do anything at all. Yukio was shocked but went on with the search anyway. Shura had also joined the search but Mephisto just sat back. About a month later the other exwires began to worry. They felt guilt for all the things they had said and done to the poor half-demon, realizing that he didn't choose to have those flames. They too began to search.

Yukio had been glad when they joined him in searching for Rin. He even forgave them for their cruel behavior towards his brother, but he still wanted them to apologize to Rin. They had split up and search practically all of True Cross City. They came up with nothing. They never gave up even if other exorcists did.

About a few months after that whenever they came across demons that could talk, the exwires and Yukio would hear it say they should prepare for the prince will come and burn all those who oppose. The only conclusion they could come up with is that...Rin had gone to Gehenna.

Yukio had asked Mephisto if he knew of Rin's whereabouts but the demon king had simply said he was unaware and he will ask Amaimon if he knew of their younger brother's whereabouts.

A few days later Yukio had received that Amaimon had no knowledge as well.

More months passed and the empty chair next to Shiemi was never sat in. The demons that talked continually said the same things. Yukio had even moved to the boy's dorm, not being able to see the emptiness of the old dorm without Rin. Ukobach had gone back to Mephisto as no one lived in the old dorms anymore. Kuro hadn't gone on a rampage when when Rin disappeared. No in fact he gave anyone a look that said, 'You're an idiot' whenever someone said Rin was gone for good. It's like he knew Rin was going to come back. In fact the cat sidhe had actually disappeared one day and, like Rin, hasn't come back.

Now, a year later, Yukio, Shura, and the exwires have received a mission that reported seeing blue fire coming from the woods nearby. Upon reaching the woods and entering they were surprised to see Kuro walking around. And yes it was Kuro, because when he spotted the group a grin appeared on his face and he ran forward to great them. Then the cat sidhe suddenly ran off deeper into the woods and the group followed. They soon stop when they entered a peaceful looking place. The sun peaked through the leaves in the treetops and there was a lake surrounding a large tree. The tree looked both thick and hollow at the same time. At the roots of the tree there was a hole that lead into the ground that looked large enough for a person. Leading through the water to the hole were stepping stones.

Kuro had disappeared and they figured he had gone through the hole in the roots. But just as they moved forward to it, a wall of blue fire erupted in front of them.

Then a voice growled, "Get out."

* * *

**Me: *Glares at chapter* That was short. It wasn't even 1000 words!**

**Good-me: It's fine.**

**Me: Yeah but-**

**G-Me: It's fine now just make the next chapter longer**

**Bad-me: You don't know that. It could be shorter**

**G-Me: Shush you**

**B-Me: XP**

**Me: *sighs* feel free to review, flame, comment, etc.**

**All: Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So heres the next chapter! This one is longer, I made sure of it.**

**I don't own BE/ANE**

**Thank you all of you who favorited/followed/reviewed**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

_Then a voice growled, "Get out."_

When the flames lowered and the group could see over them, they were surprised by what they saw. There stood Rin in front of the tree on the island. He wore a dark, blue-gray shirt with a black, unzipped hoody. He wore black jeans with a chain on the left side and black shoes. Blue flames covered his body and tail as it waved back and forth in aggravation. The others took notice that Kuro, who was at his side, had a look of sorrow and worry. That and Kurikara was not anywhere near Rin. They couldn't see it anywhere.

"R-Rin?" Yukio called out after coming out of his shock.

"Get out." Rin growled again.

"Rin!" Shiemi shouted but when she tried to get closer, flames shot up again and she almost got burned.

"What the hell Okumura?!" Bon shouted pulling Shiemi back.

"Get out of here. Go away, _exorcists._" He spat out the word exorcists like it left a terrible taste in his mouth. This left the others confused. Did Rin not recognize them?

"Rin? Are you ok?" Shima asked.

"Yeah. What's up with you kid?" Shura asked. She just got a growl in response.

"I'm going to go over there and get some fucking answers." Bon growled, but as he began to walk forward, Yukio pulled him back.

"Don't." He said, "Something obviously happened to him. We should leave to discuss this before we all get injured or worse."

Bon was reluctant to leave but the group all slowly left the area. Once they were out of sight Rin stood up and disappeared within his tree.

Kuro sighed. This was not how he wanted this to turn out. When he had found Rin he was greeted with open arms, but he also knew that his friend was different. Rin acted different and when Kuro had mentioned going to get the others, Rin had growled and told him to never bring those exorcist near him. Kuro knew that something in Rin changed and he had hoped bringing them here they could help. Then he had found Kurikara and figured Rin's demon essence had taken over and that's why he brought them, in hopes they would bring back his Rin.

Kuro then got an idea. Show the others what happened to Kurikara and then maybe they could come up with a way to get Rin back. Kuro took off across the stones into the trees in the direction the group went. He heard their voices and followed the sound and soon came across the group discussing what just happened.

"Maybe something happened to him in Gehenna." Konekomaru suggested.

"It's possible. He did act more like a demon." Yukio agreed.

"Yeah but it was like he didn't recognize us. He treated us more like an enemy." Shiemi said.

"Oh please." Izumo said, "He must have recognized us because if he did act like a demon would to an exorcist we'd all be dead."

"Did anyone else notice Kurikara missing?!" Bon shouted. The others nodded.

"Do you think something happened to it?" Shiemi asked. It was then Kuro came out of hiding and meowed at them.

"Kuro?" Konekomaru asked. Kuro again meowed and motioned for them to follow him.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Shima said.

"He came out when Shiemi mention Kurikara so maybe he knows where it is." Konekomaru suggested.

"It's a possibility." Yukio said and began to follow the cat sidhe, the others following him. Kuro lead them through the woods and Yukio noticed they passed by the place Rin had let his flames loose and they all had to evacuate. Where Rin disappeared. Kuro then took a turn to the right, heading in the opposite direction of the old battle ground. They came to an open area within trees and stopped. Kuro then walked over to a pile of dirt, leaves, and branches and looked at it, then back to the group. Yukio slowly walked over to the pile and looked at Kuro in confusion. The cat sidhe just motioned to the pile.

Yukio looked back to the others who just shrugged. They were as clueless as Yukio. The brunette sighed and began to dig through the pile. He thought this was all pointless until he saw it. It was the hilt of Kurikara. Grasping it he pulled it out only to frown and mutter, "No."

"Yukio?" Shura asked, "What is it four eyes?"

Yukio didn't answer. He just started digging again. They heard him gasp again and Bon, who had enough of the mystery, walked over to him, "What the hell are you-" He stopped seeing the two pieces in his teacher's hands. In the left was Kurikara's hilt and in the right was the blade.

"Is that...Kurikara?" Bon gasped. He received no reply from Yukio, who just stared at the objects in his hands.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Izumo asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"It's Kurikara." Bon answered. Everyone's face morphed into confusion and all walked over to the two. When they saw the broken weapon, they all gasped.

"But didn't this hold Rin's demonic heart?" Shura asked.

"Yeah but now it's broken." Bon said.

"Does this mean...Rin's a whole hearted demon?" Shiemi asked.

Yukio finally answered, "No. He can't be."

"But we don't even know why Rin's back in Assiah." Shura said.

"Then we'll just have to get that information from him." Bon said.

"Then we'll just keep an eye on him." Yukio said. Then he turned to Kuro and took out a small recorder, "Do you think you could help us spy on Rin?" Kuro nodded and let Yukio put the recorder on his collar. Yukio then took out the receiving end of the recorder and nodded at the cat sidhe. Kuro then took off back to the tree.

Shima turned to Yukio, "Do you always come prepared?" Yukio just gave a small smile. A few seconds later there was a crackling noice coming from the walkie-talkie in Yukio's hand. Soon they heard Rin's voice.

_"Those damned exorcist found me. Tried to talk to me." _They heard a chuckle.

_"And they thought they could just talk to me after everything that's happened?! HA no way they can go screw themselves. I don't care." _They were all hurt by what he said but stayed silent in hopes to find out who he was talking to.

_"Why didn't I kill them?" _They were wondering that too. _"I..uh...I didn't think they were worth it. Besides I needed to check in with you, just in case you had more orders." _Orders? From who?

_"Don't worry this won't disrupt the plan. I'm still here and I'm not going to chicken out." _Plan? What plan?

_"Yes I understand what will happen if I fail you. I won't ok, Assiah will be in your hands. I won't let some old friends stop me. I really don't care if they get in my way." _That hurt them even more.

_"Yes I understand. Check in with you tomorrow, father." _

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! This Satan is most likely going to be the opposite of my fatherly Satan in my story "Taken". Oh well.**

**So feel free to comment, flame, point out, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok next chapter. I know this is short but it's necessary. This won't be many chapters but there are still a few to go.  
**

**I don't own BE/ANE**

**Anyway onto this sadly short chapter**

* * *

_ "Yes I understand. Check in with you tomorrow, father." _

The all froze where they stood. Rin was working for SATAN!

"Why is he with Satan?!" Bon hissed.

"I don't know." Yukio muttered, "We'll confront Rin tomorrow. It's late and we don't know how it will go. We'll set up camp for now."

The others nodded and they left to bring the things needed for camp. After they set up they all went to sleep unaware of what will happen tomorrow.

The group awoke to Kuro meowing frantically.

"Kuro?" Yukio asked, "What is it?"

"Hey Yukio!" Shura shouted, "Town nearby is being attacked! We're the closest exorcist so we have to deal with it until there's backup."

Yukio got the others up and they each got their attacks ready. When they got to the town they saw demons of every kind going around and causing chaos. But what surprised them were the blue flames that were everywhere, burning everything in its path.

The group began destroying demons left and right but they came to a halt when they saw who stood in the center of the town, smiling as things burned and collapsed. The person was Rin. His flames danced around him and his tail swept back and forth in joy. His smile showed all of his pointed teeth and his demonic eyes gleamed with happiness. The exorcists could not believe what they were seeing.

"Rin?" Shiemi gasped. Rin's longer ears caught the gasp in all the chaos and turned to the group.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Rin what are you doing?!" Yukio exclaimed.

"I'm letting my flames free. That's what my father told me to do." Rin answered.

"What the hell Okumura?! Why the hell are you destroying this town?!" Bon shouted at the half demon, "What is wrong with you?!"

"I just said because my father wanted me to." Rin answered glaring, "I'm the demon you always claimed me to be. Nothing's wrong here. You all said I was a demon so here are my flames! Besides what do you care?!"

They all gasped. This is why he disappeared. And because of them! The guilt crawled into their chest.

"Rin stop this!" Yukio shouted, "If you come back with us to the Vatican we can sort this out. I don't want to fight you."

"No!" Rin snapped, "I'm not going to be a puppet for those fools! Besides you shouldn't have any problems with pulling your gun on your dear brother! I-" Rin suddenly stopped talking and scowled, "I know father. Yes I understand." He didn't want to serve his father really, he just wanted to be free.

Rin sighed and drew a cut in his arm. He then held it out in front of him and the exorcists knew what he was doing. Without any hesitation, Yukio drew his guns and shot his brother. Rin froze for a moment before falling to his knees. He looked up at Yukio, smirked, and then completely collapsed.

"Rin!" Shiemi shouted running forward before anyone could stop her. She went to help his wounds only to find they already healed

"Would you look at that?" They all turned around to find Mephisto standing there, "And here I thought it would be harder to take him down." He walked over to Rin and lifted him up. "Why don't you all go home I'll deal with my little brother here."

He didn't give them a chance to object as he disappeared with the navy haired demon. The exorcists took out the other demons and the exwires headed home, wondering what will happen to their friend.

* * *

**Yeah i know but don't worry this isn't that close to being done yet.**

**So feel free to comment, flame, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok next chapter.**

**sorry I was on vacation in Disney! and had writers block! anyway there will be like 2-3 more chapters.**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

The next day Yukio was called to Mephisto's office. As he entered, Yukio was greeted by a smiling Mephisto.

"Ah. Glad you could make it." Mephisto said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to know why I was called here, sir." Yukio said formally.

"Yes well I wanted to tell you about what has become of your brother." Mephisto said. Yukio's eye's widened under his glasses but before he could speak Mephisto continued, "He is alive and lives in a rather special place. He is only alive because of a bet I made with the Vatican. You see they believe Rin should die for he will not be able to be drawn back to us. But I say Nay! I think there is a chance of bringing Rin back to us." He looked Yukio straight in the eyes. "I want you to try to make amends with your brother and get him back on our side, but if you don't want to I understand-"

"Yes!" Yukio said.

Mephisto grinned, "I thought so. Here." He put something on his desk. It was a key! "If you want to visit Rin, this will take you to him. Now would you like to head to your class or should I have someone fill in for you?"

Yukio picked up the key, "I'll visit Rin after class. Thank you sir." And with that he left. When he entered his class room he explained to the exwires why he was late. Then, as he was setting his desk up, Sheimi asked, "Have you heard anything about Rin?"

Yukio looked over to her and saw the worry in her eyes. Then he noticed everyone else looking at him expectantly. Yukio sighed, "Rin is fine. Mephisto informed me that we should try to fix our relationships with him and to try to bring Rin back to our side. Sir. Pheles gave me a key to be able to visit him. I was planning to after class."

"Can we go with you?!" Shiemi exclaimed.

Yukio frowned, "I don't know. He might be dangerous."

"Damn it Yukio!" Bon shouted, "That's the type of attitude we used to drive him away with! You just said we had to make amends but we can't do that if you don't let us see him."

Yukio sighed, "Alright. Then we could go now since we're all here." Yukio walked over to the classroom door, took out the key and inserted it into the lock. Once he opened the door, he took a deep breath and the group entered.

When they exited they entered a stone room with a high ceiling. There was a kitchen to their left with a table with one chair and a candle lit with a blue flame. In the far corner to their right was a bed that was about 6-7 feet off the floor being held up by metal rods and under the bed was a couch. And sitting on the bed, twirling flames around his fingers, was Rin. His tail swished back and forth and sometimes he switched the fire to the opposite hand.

They stood there in silence, staring at the teen who use to be the glue that held them together with his jokes and idiocy. The teen who use to smile every day and stayed loyal to them no matter what. The teen who had claimed he'd kick Satan's ass but was now working for him.

Finally the silence was broken by Shiemi, "Rin?"

Said demon stilled. The fire just sat in his right hand and his tail froze in its swishing. But those were the only signs that showed he acknowledged their presence for he did not speak.

"Rin," She continued, "Look we're all sorry about how we treated you. We want you to come back and.."

She didn't get to say anymore for soon a wall of flames appeared and moved toward them, resulting in them having to move back and the wall disappeared once they were mere inches from the door. Getting the hint, they all left.

They continued to visit Rin when they could but they always received the same responses with only the occasional scoff. Finally Bon had enough.

"That's it!" Bon shouted when he saw the demon atop his bed. They have never seen him move from that spot. "We've apologized so many times and told you we want you to come back! Damn it Okumura! What more could you want?!"

Finally Rin spoke to them. His voice quiet and hoarse as he watched the fire upon his hands. "Want me back? No you don't. I'll just be trapped again and used as a weapon. I'll be locked away and concealed until you need use of me."

"No Rin!" Shiemi shouted, tears threatening to fall, "We want to be your friends again!"

They saw Rin shake his head, "No you don't. But what is your reason then? Because I know for a fact you don't was a dangerous blue flame spewing son of Satan as your friend. No you just want to lock me up even more at the least."

"Idiot." Izumo huffed, "We want you to be free not lock you up."

Rin let out a humorless laugh, "Free? Free?!" The fire in his hands extinguished as he turned to them. He jumped off the bed and walked toward them stopping about a foot away, "I was NOT FREE! You all grew fearful of me! The entire time I had to keep my powers hidden and in control! Then I was watched all the time and everyone got defensive if just saw my fucking tail move! As a demon I could at least use my power when I pleased and could show my true self!"

But they knew that wasn't true. They all saw how he limped when he walked and, now that he was closer, they could see small scars on his face, neck, and arms.

"You're lying, Rin." Yukio declared.

Rin's eyes narrowed, "I'm not-"

Yukio cut him off, "You are. We all clearly saw you limp over here and now we can see the scars. You weren't free. You were obviously tortured when you did something wrong and I wouldn't be surprised if it was by Satan himself."

"Why do you care?!" Rin shouted, "Why do any of you care about that?! None of you cared about me when I showed I was a demon! Not even you Yukio! My own brother! You all ran from me in fear and tried to keep me under lock and chain! You didn't care if I was injured! I'm almost positive none of you cared or even noticed! I bet none of you cared when I disappeared! At least in Gehenna I knew if I messed up and got injured or in trouble I'd most likely be left to deal with it on my own. But you?! I thought you'd at least have the heart to help me when I got injured! And most of the time it was to save your sorry asses! But no! You just left me to deal with it, staring at me with fear filled eyes as if the blood was not mine that covered me! You all just fucking treated me like the plague and spat hate filled words or shot me glares even if I just _saved_ you! NO! I'm just the spawn of Satan who should just _die_! That's it isn't it?! You want me dead!"

"No we-"

Rin took a deep breath and stared, more like glared, directly at all of them, "So if you don't want me for a weapon or to lock me away or to kill me, why are you here? Why would you talk to the dangerous demon that would most likely kill you if you came in contact with it?"

They all stared at Rin, utterly speechless but all thinking the same thing. _'What have we done?' _and _'We were terrible to him. Why should he forgive us?'_.

Rin looked at them all then scoffed, "That's what I thought." And he hopped back onto his bed and began to play with his fire again.

* * *

**So there you go!**

**Feel free to comment, flame, point out, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok next and last chapter. **

**I thank all of you who favorited/followed/reviewed!**

**The Yukio blowing up thing was suggested, or more like pointed out, by Shiro's wonderland. Thank you for that!**

**Now onto the FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

They all stood, or in Rin's case sat, in silence for a few seconds before Yukio broke it.

"How could you say that?" He growled, "How could you say I don't care about you? I fucking do! I gave up my childhood to protect you! I tried to make sure I didn't lose you! When you disappeared I searched everywhere for you!"

Rin stopped playing with the fire and quietly said, "But you left me alone to deal with this. You _never even once_ tried to comfort me when I obviously needed it. You told me that I should have fucking died!"

"I was afraid alright!" Yukio shouted, "Afraid and angry."

"At me." Rin muttered.

Yukio shook his head, "No. I was afraid _for _you. And angry at myself. Maybe when I first saw you surrounded by those accursed flames I was afraid. When I saw you be consumed by them I was afraid. But I soon realized that it was for you. I was afraid I would lose you to the flames that course through you. And I was angry when I let that happen. I was supposed to protect you but instead I let my fears grab hold of me and left you to face everything for yourself. I was so angry when I let them pull me away that year ago and didn't let me search right away. I'm so sorry Rin that I let you down. Now I want to make it up to you."

Silence once again overtook the air. The exwires all stared at their teacher. Yukio had never been this open let alone spoke of what he felt if he did not show it. But there he was with teeth and fist clenched and eyes closed to hold back any frustrated tears.

Then a hollow laugh came from the bed. "Why are you apologizing?" Rin choked out, "I'm the fucking messed up brother who took you for granted. If I were you I'd just send me back to Gehenna to face my punishment for all I've done to you. At least you be safe from me."

"Did you not just hear what I said?!" Yukio shouted.

"I did. And you know what?" Rin turned to them, "It would be better for you to get rid of me! Yukio you just told me how I ruined your life! I took so much from you so you should hate me! You should want me to suffer or die! I can't do that to my family!"

Yukio's expression softened a bit, "Rin I can't leave you alone. You're my brother and I would go against my promise. Besides, I don't think you want to go back to Gehenna and I don't want you too."

He walked over and held a hand out for Rin, "Please come back with us Rin." Everyone else, finally getting out of their shock, nodded in agreement.

Rin closed his eyes as a few tears fell and let out a choked laugh, "You are all fucking idiots." Then he took the hand and jumped off the bed.

They got back to the old dorm room and Yukio checked all of Rin's injuries and took care of them. Kuro was happy now that everyone had made up. The next day it took a _lot _of persuasion to get Rin back in school and even more for cram school. As they would train Rin used a new katana since Kurikara was still broken and his flames. The others noticed that now when Rin used his flames a crown would circle his head. Rin was free to use his flames in battle but never over did it.

After a few months they acted like nothing ever happened and hung out at the Okumura dorm. Thankful for everyone Rin could still cook like a god.

Those hard ships could not be forgotten but they could build new memories on top of them.

* * *

**I'm having mixed emotions about this ending but whatever.**

**So feel free to comment, flame, point out, etc.**

**Until the next thing I do! :D**


End file.
